


Tooking Part 2

by crueltyland



Series: Tooking [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a class="GeneratedLink" href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/">HKM</a>: Here is the <a class="GeneratedLink" href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=26284802#t26284802">Prompt</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooking Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9shadowcat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/gifts).



Rivendell was beautiful.

It was relaxing in a way that Bilbo had never quite experienced before, and he sighed as he sank into the steaming water of the bathing pool.

Happily, he uncorked a small vial of soapy fluid, and lathered up his hair and skin.

Once he had finally rinsed off the last of the grime, he climbed out and made his way to the enormous dressing table.

A gentle tinkling of a chime drew his attention, and a soft voice called from beyond the arched doorway.

“Yes, hello? I’m just bathing at the moment?”

“Master Baggins, I have brought you a brush for your teeth and a jar of the minted chalk.”

“Oh! Arwen!” Bilbo quickly wrapped an overly large towel around himself, “Yes, I mean, yes please.”

As she entered the room, the hobbit could completely understand why she was the Evenstar, as her beauty was almost ethereal.

“Master Baggins,” she said with a smile, “I must admit to being somewhat curious.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

“I remember your mother brushing her teeth, and they were quite beautiful, but I was curious about your own.”

Bilbo grinned then, flashing a sliver of white against his pink lips, “Miss Arwen, I would be honoured to show you them, in a more appropriate setting of course.”

The elven maiden giggled at that, smiling down at him, “Then I shall see you before dinner, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo nodded, “Please, call me Bilbo.”

She looked back as she made to leave, “In that case, Bilbo, you must call me Arwen.”

 

Bilbo unwound the ribbon and removed the little scrap of cloth, then took a sniff of the greenish white substance in the jar. To his surprise, it smelled simply of mint, and so the hobbit scooped out a small amount and smeared it onto his teeth, then dipped the little brush into a cup of water, before proceeding with his cleaning routine.

Once finished, the hobbit looked into the mirror closely, checking for any discolouration or staining – after all that business with the trolls especially, there had hardly been time to rise his mouth out, let alone get a good brush.

 

Once finished, and dressed, Bilbo left his room, only to be immediately descended upon by two worryingly smiling ellon.

“Ah, hello?”

One looked to the other and raised his eyebrows, “Arwen said-”

“That you were-”

“Going to show her your-”

“Little teeth!”

Bilbo resisted the urge to smack his head off the nearest wall. If it wasn’t bad enough with Fili and Kili talking like that, surely this was too much.

Putting on his best 'friendly uncle' face, he smiled, “Of course. And you are welcome to see them too, as long as you don’t touch unless I say it is alright. We don’t want any accidents, do we?”

Twin one nodded seriously, and twin two gestured towards a garden, “Arwen is waiting there with Ada.”

Bilbo sighed minutely and walked on, trying to ignore the practically vibrating elves behind him.

 

It turned out the not only Arwen and her father were waiting in the garden. Oh no. By Bilbos reckoning, there were at least nine other elves around the edges of his vision, as well as the one who had greeted them, another with dark hair and a book and a golden haired, blue eyed- “Lord Glorfindel?!”

The elf in question practically beamed at Bilbo, before bending over and embracing him.

Bilbo let out a squeak, half in surprise that the famous balrog slayer was here, and the other half in pure shock that he was being hugged by an elf.

“It is good to meet you, Bilbo Baggins of the shire!”

Lord Elrond smiled beside his daughter, and Bilbo noticed the similarities to twins one and two, and realised that they were also his children.

Arwen looked to the seat facing hers pointedly and Bilbo happily sat down, preparing himself for the inevitable distrust and dirty looks.

“Bilbo, may we see your teeth?”

 

Bilbo smiled, his upper lip moving higher and exposing the bright white of enamel, and every elf in the vicinity leaned in closer, then the whispering began.

Arwen's eyes went wide and she whispered something to her father, who nodded.

“Bilbo? Ada says that I must ask, but can I touch them?”

The hobbit shrugged, “If you wish, but be careful. My teeth were recently sharpened by some trolls.”

The twins, now introduced as Elrohir and Elladan, gasped and stared, but Arwen moved forwards, reaching out an elegant hand.

Bilbo felt a gentle pressure as she ran a fingertip down the length of one of his elongated incisors.

“It feels strong, more hard than a tooth,” she said, seemingly to herself.

When the soft flesh met with the pointed end, she flinched back.

Bilbo felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and dropped his smile, spitting onto the pristine gravel and shaking his head.

Immediately Arwen moved to beside him, “It was not your fault, Bilbo. Ada said he did the same to your mother and I suppose I had not quite realised just how sharp you are, my friend.”

Bilbo winced, still trying to remove the taste of elf blood from his senses, and shrugged, “accidents happen. Now, not to be indelicate, but I am becoming hungry, and will soon need to eat. Could you tell me where we should be heading?”

 

\- -

 

Bilbo jumped forwards, baring his teeth and growling at the beast that lunged for Thorin. The orc barely had time to look to where the sound came from, before the hobbit had plunged his little dagger into his chest.

 

Azog glared from atop his warg, ordering more of his underlings to attack the little hobbit, standing in front of the fallen king. As the other dwarrow plunged into battle, Azog moved forwards, refusing to let the little beast win. Then Bilbo charged.

 

Battle rage was well known by the dwarven race. In fact, Bifur was famous for his skills as a berserker. But to see a three foot hobbit, teeth gleaming, jump on top of a snarling wargs muzzle and lunge for the exposed throat of a battle hardened orc more than twice his size? Well, that was a bit of a surprise for everyone.

 

As the eagles scooped them up, the dwarrow found that they could not tear their eyes away from the sheer ferocity with which their mild mannered burglar was ripping and tearing with his teeth. When the orc finally fell and another bird quickly swept up the hobbit, they looked between one another in shock.

 

\- -

 

“the halfling?” Thorin asked, pulling himself upright as the others avoided his gaze.

“You! Did I not say-” “Uh, Thorin, I wouldn’t-” Dwalin interrupted, his eyes flicking between his king and the hobbit.

Bofur stepped before Bilbo, glaring at the guard, “Now, thats not on! Bilbo did nothing but protect him! And killing that bloody oliphant of an orc too!”

Thorin frowned, “Master Baggins? Did you-?”

Bilbo looked at the ground, “I, that is to say, yes. I stopped him from hurting you.”

Thorin stumbled forwards, wrapping his arms around Bilbo before anyone could get between them. “I said you had no place with us. That you would never belong.” He pulled back to gently rest his forehead against Bilbo's own, “I have never been so wrong.”

The others cheered, and clapped the hobbit on the shoulder as they turned to look out over the horizon.

“Its alright, you know. I doubted me too. I’m not a warrior, not really much of anything.”

Dori was the first to be heard from the uproar, “Master Baggins! You most certainly are a warrior!”

Nori backed him up with a nod, “Aye lad. Even those little fangs of yours are a weapon of good standing.”

Thorin looked between his friend and the hobbit, “Fangs?”

Bilbo sighed and bared his teeth, exposing his sharp teeth and elongated canines.

Nori smiled at him, almost as pointy as Bilbo's own smile, as the others exclaimed their disbelief. Thorin shook his head, "I cant believe that we did not notice those little things before."

Ori was quickly fumbling for his charcoal and pages, when Kili stepped forwards, “Can I touch them Mister Boggins?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “I suppose I might get this over with quicker if you do?”

The assorted dwarrow nodded and Bilbo stepped forwards, allowing Kili to gently prod his mouth.

“Oh! They’re so sharp! Like one of your knives Nori!”

Thorin pulled his nephew away from the hobbit, “Thank you for indulging us, Master Hobbit. Those teeth are useful, it seems. Even if they are adorable.”

Bilbos spluttering and blushing did not stop until they had fully descended.

 

\- -

 

Night drew in quickly, and after eating the surprisingly tasty rabbit and wild mushroom stew that they had managed to cobble together, the group huddled around the fire.

“Master Baggins?” a voice asked, over the crackling of the fire, “Could we speak privately?”

Bilbo nodded and followed the dwarf a little way away from the others.

“I am not like the others. You know that right?”

Bilbo nodded, “I know, anyone can see that you are different. But I like it. Uh, I mean-”

He was cut off by a deep chuckle, “Its alright Bilbo. Dwarrow customs for courting are very long, and I wanted to know if you would let me court you. Hobbit ways are easier, so I am told.”

Bilbo blushed, his eyes automatically flicking to the wicked mouth of the dwarf, and back to his eyes, “I would like that, yes. Please.”

The dwarf closed the distance between them, one hand slipping to the small of Bilbo's back, puling him flush against the stronger body, the other hand gently cupping his cheek.

Bilbo licked his lips, reaching up with his mouth, and felt the slightly rough lips of the dwarf swoop down and press against his own.

As the hobbit reached up, caressing the back of the dwarfs neck as the kiss deepened, the dwarf moaned, and Bilbo nipped his bottom lip with those sharp little teeth.

Instantly the dwarf bucked his hips forwards, eyes going wide. Bilbo could barely see a sliver of blue-green around the outside of the dilated pupils.

They stepped away from each other, the dwarf reaching out and taking one of Bilbos hands in his own.

“That – your teeth are amazing.”

Bilbo blushed and looked down at the ground, quickly finding that a finger under his chin brought his gaze back up.

“You are amazing Bilbo.”

The hobbit bit down on his bottom lip, afraid that if he blushed any harder that he might catch fire.

“And your teeth are far far too cute.”

A voice startled them before they could start kissing again, “Nori! Would you stop telling Bilbo about how long you have been staring at his teeth already? If I have to listen to you one more time-”

This time, the dwarf was the one who blushed.


End file.
